Will you be Mine?
by DigiChar
Summary: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn’t stand out. But, then a week before Valentine’s Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?
1. Chapter 1: The Note in the Locker

**Title: Will you be mine?**

Summery: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this? sigh I don't own Naruto… Ok? So, please don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter One: The Note in the Locker

It was a week before Valentine's Day. An annoying day that puts the pressure on singles. While people sung love ballads to one another as the teachers told them to get a room (I think they actually took the offer), Hinata walked down the school hallway.

Hinata stopped in front of her locker, and looked at it. Someone had placed a heart with SN + IY in it on her locker. She shook her head every time Valentine's Day came around, students started to act like love sick fools. It was the ending of forth period, and she had to get her biology notes for class. As she opened her locker, a note fell. It was made on elegant paper, and was folded up. It even had a seal. She curiously read it.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Someone loves you Hyuuga,

And it's surely not the dobe"

Will you be mine?

Love your #1 Fan

Hinata blushed deeply. She had never gotten a love letter before. Maybe this was all a joke.

"Nobody would love a girl as shy as me" she thought to herself as she walked to biology. She slipped the love note into her binder.

After about an hour or so of class, she went to recycle some scrap paper from a sheet she had to cut. As she got up, she forgot her binder was on the edge of the desk. Now, Hinata was a usually organized girl. But, every once in awhile, she would just stuff her class notes into her binder. So, let's just say it was not a pretty site. Papers flew up into the air, and so did her forgotten note.

She quickly picked up her papers, after blushing hard. The class had laughed at her.

"Oh, and what's this!" Sakura asked as she picked up the poem. Before Hinata could reply, she read it.

"Oh-my-god! Ino-pig here" She whispered as she let Ino read it.

"The cheese the cheese!" Ino said while dramatically acting faint. The letter was really corny. Hinata blushed deeply. She was thankful that the class had already thought Ino and Sakura were crazy, so they paid them no heed. Plus, the teacher had left the room.

"W-who do you think wrote it?" Hinata asked the girls. She really wanted to know who it was, and why they loved her. She thought it was kind of foolish to love someone that you barely knew… but then again she did like Naruto… but then again, that's another story.

"Let's see, here, you see they use the word 'dobe'. So, they know you like Naruto… But, there's only one person who calls him a dobe, and that is-"

"Sasuke' Ino and Sakura had said together.

"But, we all know Sasuke would never write anyone a letter" Sakura started as she looked at Hinata. "Sorry, Hinata, but it's true."

"Yes, but I'm sure the one who wrote it is a Sasuke-wannabe. So, he has a high probability of being really hot!" Ino said as she patted Hinata on the back.

Hinata had felt a bit sad, not because Sasuke didn't like her, but because Naruto didn't write it. After all these years of not standing out, someone noticed her from the shadows, but who?

In the morning, before the school announcements, Hinata went to her locker. She was still confused at who wrote her the poem, and as she opened up her locker again, another letter dropped out. It looks similar to the other one, so she opened it and read:

_"Roses are red, _

Violets are blue,

Bees are attracted to honey,

Like I am to you"

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Yes, I am not a fan of Valentine's Day. It's just to remind us singles, that we are all alone on this commercial holiday… Oh well! The best thing is that the next day, discount CANDY!

Oh, and yes, sorry for the cheesy love poems! I wrote them while I was bored… And Yeah. But, more cheesiness to come!

Also, am I making this anym-ano- jeez, what an annoying word! The _mystery _person seem kind of stalker-ish?

Ok, I'm almost done my note, did anyone notice a mistake I made? I will just include it into the story from my friend's advice.

Remember to tell me what you think, and add your two cents!

Ciau for now!

-DigiChar-


	2. Chapter 2: A Devious Brother

**Title: Will you be mine?**

**Summery:** Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to write this? sigh I don't own Naruto… Ok? So, please don't sue me! Also, I may eat lucky charms, but I don't own the cereal…

**To my friend Ashy, on the eve of her birthday… Happy Savvy Seventeen! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the morning, before the school announcements, Hinata went to her locker. She was still confused at who wrote her the poem, and as she opened up her locker again, another letter dropped out. It looks similar to the other one, so she opened it and read:

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Bees are attracted to honey,

Like I am to you"

**Chapter Two: A Devious Brother **

Ino and Sakura always had a habit of meeting up with Hinata at the worst time. Since Hinata was a bit oblivious at times, she didn't even sense them creeping up behind her.

"Oh, so I see you got another love note from your prince charming!" Sakura said as she grabbed it out of Hinata's hands. Hinata tried to grab it away, but Ino got to it first.

"Whoever's writing this, no offence Hinata, they should really keep their day job" Ino chuckled as she passed it to Sakura.

"Uh, bees are attracted to honey? I thought it was bears?" Sakura asked herself.

"Yes, I know, but I still t-think it's r-really cute." Hinata said as she gently closed her locker and walked away. She never really stood up for herself, but they had no right to make fun of him!

"Maybe he is too shy to tell me in person…" Hinata thought to herself as she walked past the window. It was a sunny day, and she saw Sasuke

"Ino… Do you think she's starting to fall in love with mystery boy?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm… Maybe Sakura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke headed straight to his room when he came home from school. He didn't even change out of his school uniform. He had work to do. He had to think of a way to ask Hinata to be his, and Valentine's Day was the perfect day to do it! It was a bit- well an extremely commercial holiday, but he heard that girls love it.

The day he fell in love with Hinata was the day that she had just taken gym. She had come to Physics with her hair in an odd looking bun. Ino and Sakura, being as dumb as they are, told her that her hairstyle made her look like an old lady, and stole her scrunchie. As her hair fell, it was almost like it was flowing in the wind. Then she turned around and blushed… She looked so cute when she stuttered apologies.

"Why did she apologize anyways?" Sasuke thought to himself as he opened his notebook. He turned the page, and saw foreign hand writing… Itachi's to be exact!

""Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You may think I'm a stalker,

But I really love you"

HAHA, see this is how stupid your poems are! And you call yourself an Uchiha! Dammit bro! You suck, and to think I'm related to a loser like you!

P.S- If you want a lesson on the ladies, you know you can come to me!

P.S.S- I'm not saying this to be nice, I just don't want you to tarnish our clans name. Loser"

That bastard Itachi was always going through his stuff!

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled. But of course, Itachi took his sweet time walking to Sasuke's room. He knew what this was going to be about. It was about entering the forbidden 'teenage angst' zone. It was amazing that he didn't have any wrinkles yet, but then again he was only 27.

"What!" Itachi asked as he ate his lucky charms. "This better be good"

"I thought I told you that my room is off limits!" Sasuke started.

"Oh, please! Sasuke stop acting all high and mighty. I was only in here to get my cds that you stole from _my_ room. But then, I stumbled on your pitiful attempts at poetry so I just had to do something!" replied Sasuke's legal guardian/older brother as he at his cereal. Even though it was 5pm, Itachi just had to have his lucky charms.

"hn"

"Your acting like you where writing hentai fanfics! But let me tell you, good thing we come from money, or else you would be so screwed!" Itachi laughed as Sasuke turned red. He knew his brother was just a perverted old man.

"Oh, so I guess you do write porn eh?" He said as he laughed.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said angrily.

"Ok, ok, so as you know, I'm quite the ladies man." he started. And yes, Sasuke did know. He saw Itachi bring a different girl home almost every night. There was Lolanda, Yukiko, Mimi, those two twins, that 40 year old, the married woman, and the list went on and on… What Sasuke was most surprised about, was how Itachi didn't come down with some disease yet.

"Firstly, just be a man and tell her! The more games you play, the less you'll get laid!" Itachi said while chuckling. "But, of course my emo virgin brother, if you write poetry, you have to make it deep, and intellectual. Women like that. So maybe write her a haiku about her beauty. Pass me your book"

_"Crimson coloured lips_

_Shimmering silvery eyes_

_Oh, baby be mine"_

"See? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Itachi replied as he finished writing and said it aloud.

"Itachi, honey where are you?" Itachi gulped down his cereal.

"Now, duty calls, and remember my advice" He said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, how did you know how she looked?" Sasuke asked. He had just realised this.

"I looked her up in the year book of course." He said as went through the door frame into the hall. Of course, that would mean Itachi had looked at his poems in the recycling, and saw Hinata's name…But he wasn't even surprised.

"That… Was almost useless." Sasuke said to himself. It wasn't completely useless because Itachi did help him a bit.

But, he would always wonder what his parents would be thinking about Itachi and his womanizing ways. He could imagine his mother smacking him upside the head about how he should not cheat. Times like this he missed his parents. They had died three years ago in a tragic ski accident. Sasuke didn't go with them because of school. Being a nice brother that Itachi was, he didn't go to look after their little precious baby Sasuke.

"Ah well, this love thing is complicated…" he thought to himself.

"_With skin white as snow_

_Hair the colour of a raven_-" Sasuke started to write. A poem about how good she looks, but he thought she wasn't superficial… Itachi had hung out with a lot of air heads, or at least so it seemed.

"Even though you're shy

Stutter when you are nervous

Won't you please be mine?"

**To be continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:**

Itachi's such a womanizer… But I got to admit, it was kind of fun writing his part… But, is that really how he would act? I'm not too sure… Ah well.

But, it's kind of hard writing stuff like a guy… It makes me feel awkward >

Ooh! And a discarded Poem… it just didn't make the cut…

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Your eyes are white,

Like the moon"

I think I like the stalker Poem the best!

Well bye for now,

-DigiChar-


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Meeting

**Title: Will you be mine?**

**Summery: **Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Naruto characters, so in your face!

**Dedication: **To the Zhang D., an Olympian, who fell (very awkwardly, she must have hurt her groin!), slid into the wall and got back up! She and her partner still agreed to finish, and they still got silver, even with the 1.00 deduction! -blap blap-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Even though you're shy_

_Stutter when you are nervous _

Won't you please be mine?"

**Chapter Three: **An Unexpected Meeting

-beep beep beep-

Sasuke's alarm clock has been buzzing for over half an hour, and Itachi had enough!

"Yo, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as he kicked his brother. It was 7:45am and it was way past the time for him to get ready for school. But, our little Romeo was still asleep. He stayed up late last night because he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Itachi was annoyed. That wretched thing kept buzzing! How was he supposed to get his beauty sleep when the sound of a swarm of lotuses kept ringing through their apartment! He turned the wretched thing off.

Alas, Sasuke didn't wake up. He rolled over and mumbled something in his sleep. Itachi had now tried everything, but Sasuke just wouldn't wake up! Plus Sasuke was late/skips class again; Itachi would have to visit the principal's office, which brought back some bad memories. He had to do something to prevent that from happening! Plus, Sasuke's alarm clock had woken him up at an ungodly hour.

"_Sasuke, S-Sasuke?_" He said in a girly voice as he whispered into his brother's ear. _"I love you" _Itachi continued. Sasuke had dreamt he saw Hinata out in the rain, as she called to him. He could see that she was distraught and crying.

"I love you too." Sasuke said aloud as he slept. Itachi could see that he was making progress.

_"Sasuke, don't go! Please don't leave me!" _Itachi continued. _"I want to be your one and only." She said as Sasuke started to walk away._

Itachi continued. She said as Sasuke started to walk away. 

By then, Sasuke had started to arise. "ITACHI!" he yelled. Why was he always pestering him? And that 'one and only' crap made him turn crimson red.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, idiot. That damn alarm kept buzzing for half an hour!" he started

"I'm just trying to raise you to be a man one day, and this is the way you treat me? I feel so unloved." Itachi replied while acting hurt.

"Plus, I realised that you signed your love letter 'Love your #1 Fan'" he said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Sasuke asked.

'Well, for one, it needs to be more I don't know… Mysterious? How about 'your greatest fan'?" Itachi thought.

"Fine, now leave!" Sasuke said as he finally got out of bed.

"Come on Sasuke, is that anyway to treat your only sibling?" Itachi teased as Sasuke threw a pillow at his face.

"Now that hurt…" Itachi said as he walked out of the younger Uchiha's room rubbing his face.

* * *

Hinata was on her to school. Since, Hanabi's school was on the way, she always walked with her. Hanabi was currently 13 years old, but she had a knack for detective work. She was aspiring to become a detective, just like their father. He was the head detective of Konoha's Police Department. 

"Hinata… I know I shouldn't have been going through your stuff…" Hanabi started. "But-I-read-your-diary-and-those-poems-and-I-want-to-help!"

Hinata looked at her younger sister. "Hanabi, I know you want to become a detective, but that was my private stuff. Also, you know you could be fired without a warrant.' Hinata politely scolded her sister.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." Hanabi apologised. Hinata may be shy most of the time, but she knew how to make people feel guilty! Well, at least Hanabi.

"I will find out who wrote it!" Hanabi said as she waved to Hinata. Hinata watched her as she ran into her middle school.

Sasuke had just arrived at school. He was 15 minutes early. 15 minutes was half of 30 minutes, which was half of an hour. Sasuke sighed. At least he knew that Hinata wouldn't arrive to school until exactly five minutes to the bell. He quickly went to her locker and carefully slipped the note in between its slots.Hinata arrived 10 minutes later and smiled. She usually thought that it would be another stressful day of school, but today she was excited. And just as she expected, a note fell out of her locker.

"Even though you're shy

Stutter when you are nervous

Won't you please be mine?

Love your greatest fan.

P.S. Your stutter is cute"

She quietly read as she furiously blushed. She carefully put the note in her pocket as she hurried off to class.

* * *

The elevator door started to close as Sasuke quickly stepped in. He really didn't have the patience to wait for another one. Sasuke was at his therapist's office, which was on the 18th floor of the building. Itachi forced him to go, on the abrupt death of their parents. Itachi claimed that his stoic nature after they died was heart breaking… that drama king. But, Sasuke thought that the sessions were rather boring. Now, the woman, whose name was 'Aiko' as she told Sasuke to call her, was very strange. He could tell that Itachi just wanted her. 

He walked in and thanked the person who held the elevator for him. But was shocked, when he saw it was the person he would least expect at a therapists office….

Hinata

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

I wanted to post this before the weekend, but I had to go somewhere... then the evil homework came! Anyhoo, I actually hate the story of Romeo and Juliet. They both suck! I think Chapter 2 was the best chapter so far… My lucky number is 2.

A Haiku of my current state:

Cinnamon hearts dumb

No taste because taste buds burned

All food tastes very bland

Remind me not to become a poet…

Be prepared for upcoming drama, and will Sasuke ever tell her?

Ciau,

DigiChar


	4. Chapter Four: Everything’s Not Perfect

Title: Will you be mine?

Summery: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, so in your face!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! The holiday that I don't really like… It's ironic…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in and thanked the person who held the elevator for him. But was shocked, when he saw it was the person he would least expect at a therapists office….

Hinata

Chapter Four: Everything's Not Perfect

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked while blushing. What an odd place to meet him. It seemed that what the whole student body didn't know was that they both went to therapy. Hinata usually went on Tuesdays, but Dr. Mitarashi, or 'Anko' as she had said to call her had to reschedule. But now the elevator seemed a bit crowded… Hinata was not really a people person. She often got nervous around others that she didn't really know well. Her father decided that therapy would be the best thing for her, and the fact that she was almost murdered.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and tried to blush as little as he could. He knew almost everything about her, but never suspected that she was in therapy.

"My therapist rescheduled…"she said in an almost whisper as Sasuke gave her a questionable look.

Sasuke pressed the button to the ground floor.

The light for the 17th floor had just passed. They both stood awkwardly in the elevator. Sasuke, because he was standing beside the girl he loved, and Hinata because she just has a nervous tendency.

Hinata played with the strap from her handbag, as the elevator music played in the background. Really, why did they play that stuff.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of her as she had her head down, and her bangs covered most of her face. As soon as she looked up she caught him staring as he quickly turned away.

As the elevator passed the 14th floor, the machine suddenly stopped. The lights flickered and died as the lift shook. Hinata panicked as she grabbed Sasuke's hand. After 30 seconds, the emergency lights went on.

"W-what happened." Hinata asked Sasuke. He looked down at his hand. Hinata had gripped it rather tightly. Hinata blushed and let go to Sasuke's disappointment.

"I think it was a power outage…" Sasuke said as he tried to use the emergency phone. Of course, it just happened to be out. Sasuke hit the phone a couple of times before he took a seat on the floor. Hinata sighed and sat on the floor opposite to him. She had a bit of trouble because she was wearing a medium length skirt.

"So… what do you think we should do now?" Hinata asked.

"There's nothing to do but wait. At least the elevator music is gone." Sasuke replied.

* * *

A few minutes passed, which felt like hours to them. Sasuke decided that he should calm Hinata down. She was still fiddling with the strap of her purse.

"Therapy sucks." Sasuke said in order to start up a conversation.

"I-I find it rather useful…" Hinata replied.

"Why?"

"B-because I-it helps."

"How?" Sasuke was rather bored, but he was interested on why a girl who was almost perfect needed it.

"To help me cope…" Hinata said as her eyes glittered with tears.

"Oh great!" Sasuke thought. He had just made the girl he wanted to be with cry.

Unfortunately, Sasuke really didn't know how to handle a girl who was crying, or about to cry. He took- well sat on the floor beside her. At least he knew the pain he saw in her eyes… The pain of a lost loved one.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"My mother died, because of me… They were after me not her!" Hinata started.

'They were after her?' Sasuke thought deeply. He was angry that he was not there to protect her.

"My father is a detective. A few years back he put a drug lord in jail…" she started as she took a deep breath. She had no idea why she was telling him this.

"The guy had some cronies, who decided to try to get back at my father. They decided that the best thing to do was kill his eldest daughter. A man broke into the house one night, as my dad was working late. I was sleeping and heard somebody come in my room. I saw the glitter of a knife and screamed…" she said as she quietly sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Mother came in and went in front of him as he tried to stab me… he killed her right in front of my eyes. He was about to kill me too, but my father finally came home and knocked him unconscious." She continued.

"I was sitting by my mom then as she gasped for breath… she told me not to cry, but be strong. Don't blame my father or myself, and take care of the family. She said she'll be going to a better place, where one day we'll meet again."

"I'm sorry for crying." Hinata said while wiping her eyes. But, to Sasuke she looked beautiful as tears flowed through her eyes.

It was then that he realised that she wasn't perfect, she had an unkind past. That is what made him even more attracted to her. What he needed to do now was tell her. It had been going around the school that she had a secret admirer.

"Hinata…I" he started. But he realised that she was fast asleep on his shoulder. She shifted a bit and he saw a note fall out of her jacket's sleeve.

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Thanks to all who reviewed and to all that read it! You make me happy

Anyhow, when people like someone, they tend to know a lot about them. Take my friend for example; she even knew the guy's shoe size! How she found out, I don't even know!

But, I'm sorry for a cliffhanger! I hate those, but I'm tired. Also I'm sorry about my short chapters. I like typing in one sitting. I think they might be getting longer... but I'm too tired to know.

Ciau,

DigiChar


	5. Chapter Five: Discovered

**Title: Will you be mine?**

**Summery:** Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

**Disclaimer: **

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own chars from Naruto

And neither do you!

Unless you're Masashi Kishimoto

Then I guess you do

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hinata…I" he started. But he realised that she was fast asleep on his shoulder. She shifted a bit and he saw a note fall out of her jacket's sleeve.

**Chapter Five: Discovered **

Sasuke studied the note. It was one of the three that he sent. But, it had something on the back. In Hinata's cute writing, it said:

"If you knew the real me, would you still care?"

Of course, I would Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at his watch. It was about 9:00pm.

He quickly scribbled another Haiku on the back.

Hinata,

Beautiful woman

On the inside and outside

Won't you please be mine?

Love your greatest fan.

Sasuke sighed. He wanted to tell her who he was in person. It would be mean if he woke her up right now. Plus she looked so cute when she was sleeping. She almost looked like a doll. Soon after, Sasuke fell asleep too.

--------

"I thought everyone left!" said the maintenance man.

"Yes, we are very sorry!" said his partner.

Itachi and Hanabi had come to the building to find there siblings. It was past 1 am, and Hanabi started to worry. Her father hadn't come home yet, due to some paper work, and Hanabi started to worry that maybe Hinata got kidnapped. Itachi was there for quite different reasons. He thought that maybe Sasuke took his woman. Well, one of them at least. As you know, he had a thing for 'Aiko,' which means 'Love Child.' He saw this as a sign that maybe Sasuke wasn't as innocent as Itachi thought him to be.

Well, it ended up that the elevator was stuck, so the maintenance people had to be called. Hanabi came a little bit later than he had, and started to blush furiously. Almost like Hinata…

"Hinata might be panicking! What if this 'Sasuke' is a pervert!" Hanabi started to worry.

'Believe me, Sasuke is a complete gentleman." Itachi answered while chuckling. Hanabi was flailing.

"That's what you think! He could be a closet pervert!" Hanabi answered. Itachi patted her head. Hanabi blushed. Could it be that she was developing a crush?

"Yes, possibly…" Itachi was trying to mess with Hanabi's mind.

The maintenance workers hooked up an industrial battery to the elevators electrical system. Slowly, they saw the light that indicated that the elevator was moving.

"Now she'll be free from the grasp of that pervert." Hanabi mumbled to herself.

The doors started to open.

"Hina-!" Hanabi yelled. '-ta!"

Sasuke and Hinata where still sitting on the elevators floor. But, they both had their arms wrapped around one another as they peacefully slept.

Hanabi's yell woke them up. The both looked up clueless, then realised that they were holding one another. They both wet to opposite sides of the elevator.

The maintenance workers, Hanabi and Itachi stared at them.

"Wow Sasuke! Who would have thought you had it in you…" Itachi said. Sasuke gave him a dirty look as he helped Hinata up.

"I see our work here is done." one of the maintenance men said, as they walked to there office.

"Hinata!" Hanabi said as she pushed Sasuke aside to hug her sister.

"Stay away from that awful man!" Hanabi said as she tried to protect her from Sasuke.

"Hanabi…" Hinata said as she blushed. Hanabi was really embarrassing sometimes. "Why are you still up? You have school in the morning." Hinata said as she stepped out of the elevator.

Hanabi's stomach rumbled. She was good at everything, except for particular domestic activities. Her mother banned her from the kitchen, and Hanabi never cooked ever since. She couldn't even make frozen entrees in the microwave.

"I'm sorry Hanabi." Hinata said.

'I was so hungry!" Hanabi whined. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other. Hadn't Hanabi ever heard of the wonderful world of fast food.

"Why didn't you just order a pizza…?" Hinata asked.

"I bought some detective manga instead…then money for the train." Hanabi said. Hinata tsked at her.

"Let's go home. Thanks Sasuke." Hinata said as she bowed to him. "Bye Itachi." she said as and Hanabi walked away.

"Wait! We can't let two young ladies go out so late at night! I'm surprised Hanabi made it here in one piece! There are perverts out there!" Itachi said as he nudged Sasuke. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be embarrassed.

"Yes Hinata…" Sasuke said as Hanabi gave him the evil eye.

"I don't want to impose…" Hinata started.

"No you both won't." Itachi replied as Hanabi yelled 'shotgun.' She was willing to sacrifice Hinata to sit beside the evil boy's hott older brother.

So they went on their way to Itachi's Mercedes.

**To Be Continued…**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Author's note:**

Did anybody notice that in chapter four, Hinata stopped stuttering? Teeheehee.

I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but I was busy with school. Meh, I need to finish my homework!

Anyhoo, how did you all like it?

_Ciau,_

_DigiChar_


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey

**Title: Will you be mine?**

**Summery:** Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

**Disclaimer:**

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't like writing disclaimers

How about you?

Anyways, I don't own any Chars from Naruto, or Mercedes, or any of the songs I used. Also, I don't own the Stepford Wives. Maybe I'll make my husband into one…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let's go home. Thanks Sasuke." Hinata said as she bowed to him. "Bye Itachi." she said as and Hanabi walked away.

"Wait! We can't let two young ladies go out so late at night! I'm surprised Hanabi made it here in one piece! There are perverts out there!" Itachi said as he nudged Sasuke. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be embarrassed.

"Yes Hinata…" Sasuke said as Hanabi gave him the evil eye.

"I don't want to impose…" Hinata started.

"No you both won't." Itachi replied as Hanabi yelled 'shotgun.' She was willing to sacrifice Hinata to sit beside the evil boy's hott older brother.

So they went on their way to Itachi's Mercedes.Chapter Six: The Journey

"This is so cute!" Hanabi squealed. Itachi had a shiny black CLK 55 AMG Cabriolet Mercedes. They had just entered the underground parking of the building, and it was the only car in there.

Itachi wondered if his car looking 'cute' was a good thing or bad thing. "Uh, thanks?" he said as he pressed the 'unlock' button. Hanabi ran to sit in the passenger's side. Hinata and Sasuke sat into the back of the spacious luxury vehicle. They were quiet, which was nothing new, but too quiet! Itachi wondered what exactly they did in that elevator. It couldn't be anything too perverted because they both were introverts. But then again, quiet people sometimes had a freaky side… and he was sure Aiko did.

Itachi started his car.

"What's this button?" Hanabi asked as she pressed it. For some reason, the seats started to get warmer.

"Your car has seat warmers!" Hanabi squealed. "Now this is the life!" Sure the Hyuuga's were rich, but Hanabi and Hinata both had to walk or take a train, bus or taxi everywhere. Their father was in his own little work world, and Hinata had her driving license, but she was just wasn't aggressive enough behind the wheel! She let everyone pass her, plus she only had her G1, which meant she had to have someone who had at least 5 years of driving experience with her.

"Seat belts on!" Itachi said as they drove out of the parking area. He believed that safety was first.

Hanabi put on the radio. "This is my song!" Hanabi said as she started to sing 'Want me, want me' by Namie Amuro. Itachi joined in with her.

"Nobody can, do me do me like you" They sung. Hinata looked at her sister in horror. Sasuke knew that his brother was corrupt, but there was no reason to sing such a provocative song with the woman of his dreams little sister!

"Hana…" Hinata said as she blushed.

"What?" Hanabi answered. Hinata gave her that look. That look that looked like a 'change-the- song-that-dad-doesn't-want-you-to-listen-to' look. Hanabi rolled her eyes and was about to change the station.

"Hina, I know I heard you sing it in the shower! So, Ha!" Hanabi said as everyone looked at Hinata. Well, Itachi looked at her through the rear view mirror. It would be quite dangerous if he turned around to look, and against his car safety rules. But, Sasuke stared at her and blushed. He had just imagined Hinata in the shower...

Hanabi then changed the station. A song came on which sounded like-

"Hinata, this is our song!"

The song was kind of jazzy, and was no other than 'Shiki no uta' by Minmi. Hanabi tried to coax Hinata to sing it with her, but Hinata just blushed.

"Hinata, you always have the lead!" Hanabi whined. "Fine, be like that" Hanabi said as she stuck her tongue out at her. Hanabi then changed the station. 'Shake it' by Koda Kumi started to play.

After the first verse, Hinata silently sung with the song. She sung so quietly, it shouldn't even be called a whisper. The only person who heard was Sasuke, and he thought she sung like an angel.

"So, Sasuke." Itachi started. He was starting to get bored.

"You and Hinata seemed a little cozy in that elevator." He teased as Hinata and Sasuke turned cherry red. Hanabi laughed.

"Yes, but if you ever heart my dear Hina," Hanabi started. "I'll kill you!" she said in a voice that almost sounded demonic. Sasuke shouldn't be afraid of a punk 13 year old, but when she turned around, her almost white colour eyes glowed with pure… evil.

"Uh… whatever." he said acting like he didn't care at all.

"Hmm, Hinata, did you ever find out who wrote that note to you?" Hanabi asked as she changed the subject. She wasn't really thinking. But then again, we, the omniscient readers know who wrote it. But, now she just let the world (well Sasuke and Itachi) thatHinata was getting love notes! It must have been lack of nutrients because she still hadn't eaten...Why did they have to live so far!

"Hanabi!" Hinata said while blushing furiously. Sasuke, turned to look out the window as he blushed too. So, her little sister knew about it!

"Ooh, a mysterious note! I wonder who wrote it!" Itachi said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, my sexy sis has an admirer." Hanabi laughed as she saw Hinata look flustered. She loved teasing Hinata.

"Well, I'm not surprised. She is hott." Itachi said as Sasuke glared at him.

"Yes, and to think a shy girl like her wouldn't be noticed! There's still hope for me!" Hanabi said. "Yes, and make a right here."

They continued talking about Hinata and what a sweet young woman she was.

"If you were like 10 years younger, than you could totally have her Itachi!" Hanabi said as she squealed and Itachi laughed. She had just imagined Hinata in a fluffy wedding gown. Later at the reception, she would wear a beautiful Kimono. She could just imagine how cute her nieces and nephews would be as her eyes glittered.

Hinata just blushed even harder. Sasuke started to look very pissed off. A player like Itachi with her angel? He would protect her from his evil grasp!

They then pulled into a driveway of a very expensive looking house. It was in a nice neighbourhood. The kind that seemed like all of the father figures mow the lawn on Saturday morning as their wives brought them lemonade and cookies. I'm sure they weren't controlling them like the _Stepford Wives _though.

"Thanks for the drive!" Hanabi yelled as she rushed out the door. Itachi hadn't even had the chance to open it for her. Sasuke opened the door for Hinata. There parents had taught them to be gentlemen.

"Thanks Sasuke…" Hinata said. "And thanks Itachi." she said as she walked to the door. Hanabi was had already skipped to the door step singing a song about Instant Ramen.

Hinata opened the house door and waved at the boys as Itachi's car pulled out of their driveway, and went down the street.

"What a day…" she silently told herself as she lay on her bed. She had just finished making Hanabi her ramen, and made sure she went to bed. She hugged her teddy bear that her mother had given her. Coincidently, it's name was 'Sasuke.' Which got her thinking. As she was in the elevator, she felt so comfortable in his arms. Soon after she fell into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Author's note:**

I really was going to finish this chapter on Friday, but I got into trouble, so I went straight to my room before my dad woke up to yell at me. Then my mom is acting worse than a teenager… Also this weekend I was basically on CPT (Caribbean People Time).

Anyhow, enough about that, this chapter seemed a little bit boring… well at least to me! It was more of a filler..

Ciau,

**DigiChar**


	7. Chapter Seven: Was it Real?

**Title: Will you be mine?**

**Summery: **Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

**Disclaimer: **

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't like writing disclaimers

How about you?

Yes, I know everyone is all shocked that I, DigiChar doesn't own anything gasp (it's true) including Sugar Sugar, which might be owned by the Archies, but who knows who truly has the rights to it in this day and age! But, please still enjoy the story!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What a day…" she silently told herself as she lay on her bed. She had just finished making Hanabi her ramen, and made sure she went to bed. She hugged her teddy bear that her mother had given her. Coincidently, it's name was 'Sasuke.' Which got her thinking. As she was in the elevator, she felt so comfortable in his arms. Soon after she fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter Seven: Was it Real?**

Soon after, Sasuke and Itachi got home.

"Wow, what nice people" Itachi started as he stepped into the house. "It would be great when you two finally get married."

Sasuke looked at his brother in shock as he turned red. He blushes a lot!

"Yeah, her sister was kind of cute too…" he teased.

"Itachi, I swear you're going to get sent to jail you pedophile!" Sasuke said as he went to his room.

"Jeez, and that's the thanks I get for _saving _him." Itachi said as he went down the hall to his room.

---------

Sasuke had immediately collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Sugar, ah, honey, honeySasuke was wearing, a dashiki, and sun glasses. He was walking down a green field, where he saw Hinata. Hinata was wearing a peasant blouse, with a long hippy skirt.

You are my candy girlShe smiled when she saw Sasuke. She was holding a white daisy in her hands. Sasuke ran up to her and wrapped his hands around her arms. She dropped the flower.And you've got me wanting you

"Oh Sasuke!" she said as he passionately kissed her.

"SASUKE!" Itachi said as he smacked Sasuke awake.

"Huh…" Sugar Sugar was still playing in the background.

"What's up with the music?" Sasuke asked as he wiped away some drool from his face. He thought that the fact that he and Hinata were dressed as hippies in his dream (really could he even picture himself in a dashiki) was weird. But, could we really blame him? Then he blushed, had he really kissed her in his dream?

"I thought this happy music would wake up, you angst ridden lad" Itachi said. "But maybe the angst died down ever since you fell in _love_"

"Shut up!" It was too early in the morning for Itachi's antics.

"Ooh! You're smiling… teeheehee" Itachi giggled like a school girl as he ran out of the room.

"A grown man giggling…" Sasuke thought as he got out of bed.

Itachi giggled and ran back in "Plus you had a hentai dream!" he ran out as Sasuke threw his drool-y pillow at him.

------------------------------

"Whoo hoo food!" Hanabi yelled as she went into the kitchen. Hinata had made pancakes this morning, with maple syrup.

"Hanabi… you shouldn't eat so fast…" Hinata warned as Hanabi stuffed her face with food. She tried to take it away so Hanabi would listen to her.

"MINE!" Hanabi yelled with a demonic glow.

"Fine… just don't get indigestion." Hinata said as she started her own meal. Hanabi turned almost into a demon when someone ever got in-between her and her food. Luckily it never fazed Hinata.

Hinata sighed. Her father didn't even want breakfast that morning. He said he had to go to the office earlier than usual.

"Maybe he's having an affair with a co-worker?" Hanabi said as she drank her apple juice. "No wait, he has another family or he is involved with some secret government research with aliens who you are betrothed with in order to save the-"

"Hanabi! Life isn't like a manga. He just likes his job." Hinata said.

"I guess, he has no time for another family because he barely even has time for us." Hanabi said as she helped clear the dishes. She loved her father, but sometimes it was frustrating.

They left the house and went to school.

-----------------

Sasuke ran to school. He really didn't want to, but Itachi gave him a death glare if he got a call that Sasuke wasn't on time. Plus, he blackmailed him. If he wasn't on time, Itachi would call up Hinata and tell him Sasuke loved her, and then would send her some of his younger brother's cute yet embarrassing, baby pictures. Especially the one with him on the potty for the first time.

As he ran, he thought of his encounter the previous night. She had fallen asleep, and they had waken up wrapped in each others arms. She was just so beautiful. If he were to see her that very second, he might do something unearthly.

-Wham-

"Ow…" Hinata said as she rubbed her shoulder. She had just been knocked down by a person passing by. She should have been paying attention, but her mind was in space. She couldn't get Sasuke out of her mind. The fact that he had been holding her the night before.

"Sorry, it was my fault…" she said as the person helped her up. She was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Hinata?" the person said. She looked up. The person was no other than Sasuke.

Sasuke had mentally beaten himself up. He had been deep in his thoughts that he had knocked down the girl that he loved! And even made her apologise even though it was _his_ fault.

"No, it was my fault." he said as she tripped.

He had caught her with one arm as she stumbled backwards. He was still holding her, but now in a low dip. They looked deep into each others eyes and blushed. Maybe it was due to raging teenage hormones, or maybe it's because the authoress had been watching one to many Korean dramas when she was sick, but Hinata stumbled again as she tried to regain her footing. As she tried to get up, Sasuke tried to help her up, and somehow in the whole confusion of the mess, they're lips met.

"Wait… am I kissing Sasuke!" Hinata asked herself mentally. It was her first kiss. But, could it still be considered real for being an accident? She felt guilty. She had thought before that she kind of liked the person who kept writing her poems, but now after kissing Sasuke, she wasn't too sure how she felt.

It was his first kiss too. He couldn't have asked for a greater brother. If Itachi hadn't made him run to school, he wouldn't have knocked into Hinata, and they wouldn't be kissing like they were doing now. He would have this memory forever embedded in his brain. He kissed a little bit deeper. She now started to kiss him back, until…

-rriiinnngg-

That was the school bell ringing in the distance. They would now be late. As much as Hinata didn't want to she pushed Sasuke back.

"Sasuke…" Hinata started. She was a bit flustered and embarrassed. At first, it could have seemed like a bit of a mistake, but when they started deepen their kiss… Thank god they weren't on a main street. The street they were on was completely empty, so there was no one who could witness her first hot steamy kiss. (!)

"We better go to school…"

"Yeah, I guess" Sasuke said with a blush on his face. Had he just taken advantage of his dear sweet Hinata? He knew that if he saw her that very second he would do something so uncharacteristic of him.

--------------------------------

They had finally reached school, 20 minutes late. It had been a silent walk with both of them deep in their thoughts.

"Wassup Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "It kind of looks as if you and Hinata were doing something, you know being all late and coming in at the same time. Especially since Hinata is never late and-" Sasuke had enough of Naruto and his idiotic ness. So he smacked him. He had known that coming in at the same time would raise some suspicions, but no the stupid dobe had to open that big mouth of his. The class started to whisper.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be funny if-"

"Sasuke and Hinata no way! He's mine"

"Such a cute couple!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TEACH HERE!" Kurenai yelled. She had just walked into the classroom. She arrived a minute ago but because she was a teacher and could do whatever she wanted.

"Kids nowadays, don't even respect their elders. Tsk. So you were _late _again Uchiha and here I thought that you changed! Ok, you have detention for the rest of the week. Don't worry Hinata, I'll make this your first strike" she continued.

"But Kurenai-sensei! Today's Friday! It's injustice!" Naruto yelled. That would mean that Sasuke would only have two days detention, which just wasn't fair! Plus Saturday was a half-day. But, the justice for Sasuke's detention wasn't really why he snitched on him. The real reason was that he just liked to harass Sasuke.

"Ok fine, for Naruto's so called 'justice' you'll have detention today, tomorrow, and I guess until Thursday. Oh and plus a call to your guardian. You've been late one to many times Uchiha" The whole class gave Naruto the evil eye. Just because he hated Sasuke for being better at everything than him didn't mean that everyone else did. But, Sasuke thought that detention would be worth that whole 20+ minutes he spent with Hinata. He didn't know why the whole class was angry though.

"But, Kurenai-sensei.." a quiet voice started. "It was my fault he was late."

"Ok, fine well talk about this after school!" Kurenai exclaimed. Did people really have such a problem with her giving the school bishie detention? "Now, who carries the trait of diabetes?" she asked the class as she continued her biology lesson.

--------------------------

It was finally 3:02pm. All the students were gleefully running outside because they were free from the highly demanding public education system… except for Sasuke and Hinata. He thought it was really sweet of her to try and get him out of his punishment, but he didn't want her to get into trouble too!

"Ok kids, here's the deal. Uchiha I know your brother really would hate to get a phone call regarding your tardiness. And since Hyuuga here is so willing to help you get out of your weeks detention, I came up with a plan. As you know, we are in our genetics unit. So, in the Valentine's Day spirit, I want you and Hinata to do a presentation. You both will pretend that you are having children and what genetic traits you think they will inherit." She shoved them out of the classroom. "Bye"

-----

"Hmm" Sasuke hummed as they were walking to Hinata's house to get a head start on the project.

""What is it?" Hinata weakly asked. She still had reoccurring memories of their intense kiss earlier. She wondered if that was a spur of the moment thing, or the real thing.

"I was just thinking that it seems a bit odd that we have to do a project on genetics. Couldn't she have just given me lines? She used to do that every five times I was late." Sasuke wondered.

"I guess she could have. But, we actually have to work hard on this. Doing lines would just give student's carpal tunnel and not help us in the long run."Sasuke looked at Hinata. She was smart and beautiful, but he still thought it seemed a bit fishy…

--------Meanwhile, Kurenai was at her office laughing evilly. Although she didn't really like Sasuke with his stupid attitude, now that everyone in class was talking about how cute Hinata and Sasuke were together, it got her thinking. Especially since Hinata tried to defend Sasuke, making them do genetics presentation, would bring them together! "Just in time for Valentine's Day" she thought aloud as she giggled. This spur of the moment, diabolical cupid act of kindness got her into the Valentine's Day sprit. Now if Sasuke dared to hurt her Hinata, she would crush him!

--------

After a short time, the teens had finally reached the Hyuuga household. It was rather quiet when Hinata opened the door. She mentioned to Sasuke that her sister was at her school's newspaper club. They went into the vast living room, which looked very neat and organized. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Hinata asked as they sat down on the comfy couch.

"No thanks."

Later on that evening, they had figured out that their kids would most likely have dark hair, long eyelashes and pale skin, as they both did. Hanabi had even came home, and as she walked out of her room she saw Sasuke on his way to the bathroom, and smacked him for supposedly 'breaking in and entering.' Anyways, other than that incident it had would have been a nice quiet night, except for another incident. Hinata had gone into her basement to get some juice for them as Sasuke waited in the kitchen.

"I thought that this case was closed!" Hiashi said in an annoyed voice, as he went into the fridge. Sasuke had never seen this man before, but he assumed it must have been Hinata's father. They had the same almost white eyes, and pale skin. He wondered if he should intorduce himself, but the way Hiashi was talking on the phone seemed like he would cut anyone's head off in any second. "I said-" Hiashi looked up.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house!" Hiashi asked rather loudly.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am working on a project with Hinata." He said as he went to shake Hiashi's hand.

"Oh." Hiashi said as he looked hard at Sasuke, not even shaking Sasuke's hand. He saw that Sasuke had some other intentions with his daughter, and it was his fatherly instinct to do something about it. "What are your intentions with my eldest daughter!" Hiashi demanded as he hung up his cell phone.

"I'm just doing a project with her sir." Sasuke said calmly. If he wanted to marry his daughter (well eventually) he had to make sure that her father would accept him into the family.

"Boy, what are you 16? I was 16 once and I know how your mind works. If you dare touch my-" but Hiashi was interrupted by his daughter.

"Dad, you have a meeting in half an hour! And please don't interrogate Sasuke." she said.

"But, his inten-"

"Dad, you can't be late."

"Fine, bye" Hiashi said as he left. He made sure he gave one glare at Sasuke.

"Sorry about that Sasuke. Even though he is barely here, he still is very caring about Hana and I." she said as she set down a bottle of juice.

"Mind if I ask what this is?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the unmarked bottle. It contained a light pink liquid.

"I'm not sure, but I tried some and it tasted really good!" Hinata said as she poured them each a glass.

Sasuke tried some of the liquid. Of course, Hinata couldn't be wrong because it tasted great! It tasted like some type of cherry fizzy fruit punch concoction. So they each took another glass….

**To Be Continued…**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Author's note:**

Sorry I took so long for an update. First, I was on vacation, and then I contracted some European virus which I'm not immune to being Canadian and all. Then my dad had to make a decision because the stupid phone wouldn't work. Either the internet or the phone, so he choose the phone! (!) Anyways, I hope this chapter was okay because I still am sick. I even missed a week of school…

I got the idea to make Sasuke wake up to Sugar Sugar when my sister and I went to drop my mom off to her friend's house.

Another thing, can anyone out there picture Sasuke in a dashiki? I think I only wrote it in because of the pic I saw with my parents wearing them (the dashiki not Sasuke)… hmm…

I was going to make someone (not telling who it's a s-e-c-r-e-t) find out who wrote it in this chapter, but I'll wait.

Hmm, I wish I could write more poems… Be thankful I have my mind set on being a Geologist, because if I was a poet…

Oh yeah, and the whole Sasuke/Hinata scene, I borrowed it from a Korean Drama called 'My Girl'

Ciau,

DigiChar

P.S. Thanks for Reviewing! And by the way, I decided that the month March has never existed! Muhahaha, only because I never got to write/post up a chapter :( I hope this one was good!


	8. Chapter Eight: Not your normal Fantasy

Title: Will you be mine?

Summery: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't like writing disclaimers

How about you?

Yes, I know everyone is all shocked that I, DigiChar doesn't own anything gasp (it's true, but we could all see this coming!)

But before I start, please for the good of humanity label unmarked jugs of liquids!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mind if I ask what this is?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the unmarked bottle. It contained a light pink liquid.

"I'm not sure, but I tried some and it tasted really good!" Hinata said as she poured them each a glass.

Sasuke tried some of the liquid. Of course, Hinata couldn't be wrong because it tasted great! It tasted like some type of cherry fizzy fruit punch concoction. So they each took another glass….

****

Chapter Eight: Notyour normal Fantasy

"Hinata, I'm going to Kono's house to sleepover." Hanabi said as she walked into their modern looking kitchen. Sasuke and Hinata were both drinking another class of the bottle ¼ full of juice.

"Okay Hana, want some juice? It's really good." Hinata giggled.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." she said as she glared at Sasuke. He looked a little too close to Hinata who was currently petting his head.

An ominous aura wrapped around Hanabi. "And while I'm gone…the house is bugged. I'm watching your every move Sasuke… If you dare do anything perverted, you will regret it…" she said as she seemed to glide out of the kitchen.

"Is this house really bugged?" Sasuke asked himself as he took another swing from the bottle of juice. He looked around the kitchen shifty eyed. Now, that must have been some good juice because Hinata took a swing from the bottle too.

"HAHAHA" Hinata laughed. "You Sasuke Uchiha are scared of my little sister!" Hinata said as she laughed on the black marble floor.

"No, I'm not.." Sasuke mumbled as he rested his head on the shiny black counter. He thought it felt so smooth as he touched it, almost like Hinata's hair.

"Hey Sasuke, look down." Hinata said as he looked down.

"AH!" Sasuke said as he screamed and tumbled off his chair. Hinata had held a picture of a very angry looked Hanabi in front of his face. She had the don't-mess-with-me,-or-I'll-take-out-your-kneecaps type of look on her face.

Hinata laughed again.

"Hinata, I think you're drunk." He said kind of slurred

"No silly you're drunk." Hinata said as she giggled and poked him in his shoulder. She then tried to get up and stumbled again.

"Sasuke…" Hinata started as she sat up and blushed.

"Yeah?" Sasuke sat up to. He looked at Hinata and she had a bit of a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"May I please try on your uniform?" They were both still in their school uniforms. Hinata had always wondered how it felt to wear a guy's uniform.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her oddly. She must have been really drunk; she even had a pinkish glow on her. But she was still eyeing his navy blue blazer, and navy blue pants.

"You can try on mine." She said as she started unbuttoning her crème coloured blouse. For some reason, she didn't even care that she was stripping in front of a guy; she just wanted to try on that uniform! Now Hinata was sporting a lacy white bra with a little pink bow in the front.

"Hin-Hinata-" Sasuke started as she started to crawl towards him.

"Please Sasuke? " Hinata said as she started pulling at his top. Sasuke suddenly got a nosebleed and passed out. It was just too much of a hormonal overdose.

--------------

1 hour later…

"_Where am I?"_ Sasuke asked himself as he slowly woke up. He remembered that he was on the kitchen floor, and then Hinata had tried to attack him for his uniform. He realised that he was now on the couch and felt a little cold. He realised that he was not in his uniform. He was now wearing a navy blue skirt… He realised he was wearing Hinata's uniform. He sat up awkwardly as he looked at the outline of a figure in front of the TV.

"So, you're awake Sasuke?" Hinata said as she violently pressed the buttons of her controller.

"What am I wearing?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"My uniform. You look very cute in it!" Hinata squealed as she looked at Sasuke in delight.

"No! Aya-chan!" Hinata cried as she looked back at the TV. Her videogame heroine just died.

'Wait, does that mean Hinata stripped me!' Sasuke thought angrily. He wasn't angry at her for doing it, he was angry at his stupid hormones for making him pass out. If he was only awake one of his fantasies could be fulfilled.

"So, what are you playing?" Sasuke asked. Even though it was kind of cold, he liked Hinata's uniform, only because it was hers. She looked really cute in his.

-----

"I'm bored. I know let's play video games!" Hinata said as she ran into the living room. Sasuke slowly followed her.

"What game do you want to play?" Hinata asked Sasuke. There was way too many to pick from.

"Whatever one you want to play." He answered.

"Ok, let's play… this one!" Hinata squealed as she picked up a game called "Ayame's Reprisal" On the cover was some girl with cherry blossoms flowing around her. Sasuke thought this was going to be a very, very boring RPG.

"Uh…" Sasuke responded as Hinata tossed him a controller.

"Come on Sasuke, it will be fun!" Hinata said as she noticed that Sasuke was rather reluctant to play.

-----

"Where is this stupid ring of Justice?"

"I'm not sure… I always have trouble at this part…"

"SASUKE, WATCH OUT FOR THAT--" Hinata started, as Sasuke was decapitated by a zombie samurai.

This was the weirdest, but most interesting video game that Sasuke had played. It was about some teenaged girl, whose fiancé had massacred her family in order to become supreme ruler of their world. So, Ayame needs to collect some rings to get powerful. Sasuke would never guess that Hinata would play such a violent game. She even laughed after he got decapitated. But, he found that kind of hott.

So far, they were playing for over 9 hours. It was already time for them to get ready for school, but neither of them had realised it. But both of them were kind of sleepy, and still a little tipsy, so eventually they fell into a deep alcoholic driven sleep.

Eventually (more like at 10:00pm that evening), the phone rang. Since Sasuke was closest to the phone, and Hinata was basically knocked out cold, he answered it in a very sleepy voice.

"Hello, who is this? Wait, is this _Sasuke_?" Kurenai asked with a smirk. Sasuke was currently beating himself up in the inside. Why hadn't he put on a fake voice! What if it was her father who called?

"Aren't you supposed to be _sick_?" She asked as she laughed. "Your brother called earlier to say you had a virus or something."

"Yeah I do" He said as he tried to create an authentic fake cough.

"Nice try Sasuke, but really what are you doing there? I hope you aren't trying to get Hinata to do something against her will." she said as she filed her nails. Really, teenagers these days! Skipping school, then not even checking caller ID to see if it's the school calling. If it was back in her day, she would have used it for her full advantage.

"We were doing that project you assigned to us." he said smirking at his incredibly slow quick thinking. It must have been the alcohol.

"Ah, yes! I hope you two had a lot of fun last night." she teased. "And you sound a little tipsy Uchiha." she said as she laughed. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure Hinata is alright. She never missed a day of school yet.

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Sasuke said in an impatient voice.

"Aw and you're watching her sleep. Isn't that precious?" she said as Sasuke blushed, well she assumed he blushed.

"To think that my top two students will get married before me!" she said to herself as she hung up and sighed. Her work here was done. At least, for now.

Just when Sasuke was about to fall asleep again, beside his sweet Hinata he heard footsteps.

"Hinata? Did you see my--" Hiashi started.

"So, why are you here again Sasuke?" Hiashi calmly said by the doorway as his earily calm voice woke up Hinata.

"Eh? Dad… wait Dad! It's not what it looks like!" Hinata said as she flustered.

"I wasn't implying anything Hinata, but now that you mention it… Why are you two cross dressing?" he asked as he slowly fumed. Why was that boy here again? He knew he shouldn't have left them home alone together, but he just _had_ to do that case. And where in the world was Hanabi? I guess no one had realised that he had been there since yesterday night. Those crazy cases must have been getting at Hiashi's head.

"Is this some kinky role play? On my couch nonetheless! Where I watch my baseball games!" he yelled. "Is this alcohol I smell? And an empty bottle too!" Hiashi said as he picked up the empty bottle. He didn't notice Hinata urging Sasuke to leave. Of course, Sasuke didn't want to get Hinata into trouble, but when she said she'll be alright, and reminded him that her father knew some people in high places who can get away with murder, he left quickly.

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER DRUNK TO FUFILL YOUR SICK FANTASIES!" Hiashi yelled as he turned around and saw that Sasuke had left the room.

Hiashi ran out the living room, to see that Sasuke was running out the door.

As Sasuke ran, he thought it was quite ironic, that it was Hyuuga's daughter who had gotten _him_ drunk, and stole his clothes to fulfill _her_ fantasy. That's when he remembered that he was still wearing her clothes as some guy whistled at him.

--------------------------------------

"Hinata, I am very disappointed in you." Hiashi started. "Are you only doing this to get attention from me? I never realised that I neglected my little girls this much." He said as he hugged Hinata.

"What the…Why is he hugging me? And is he crying?" Hinata thought as she started to lose the feeling in her arms.

"HANABI!" Hiashi called as Hanabi came into the room, thinking that something bad has happened. She had come home later on that night, upon finding Hinata and Sasuke sleeping in the living room. She was angry that he was over again, and put some eyeliner, mascara and nail polish on Sasuke. But was shocked to see that her father had pulled her into a group hug.

"Tomorrow, you girls are coming to work with me. After, we will go visit your dear mother's grave. Please forgive me Haruko" He said to the sky as he looked out the window.

"Hina-chan, what in the world did you do to our father! He finally snapped!" Hanabi said as she shook her head at their father, who was currently looking at a picture of their mother that he took out of his chest pocket of his suit. He was even wailing their mother's name.

"I didn't do anything! All I did was accidentally got drunk, stole Sasuke's uniform and fell asleep." Hinata said, not really realising that she skipped school too. She actually made what she did seem, well normal.

Hanabi smacked her face. She knew her family wasn't normal, but she didn't know it was this strange, she thought as her out-of-character father was still wailing. But, she wondered if she should tell Hinata what she found out about Sasuke.

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I'm not sure if their mom has a name, so I just named her after my cow in Harvest Moon, Haruko. Actually, I named my cow after Haru from Furuba. Heeheehee

Okay, the whole staying at home to play video games thing, I got from 'Happy Hustle High.' I love that manga!

Yeah, and I have a thing about cross dressing… That's probably why I love off Girl Got Game. Cross dressing always has hilarious results.

Anyhoo, I'm sorry about the ultra slow update. I was super busy with extra curricular stuff, so I haven't done my homework in weeks, and my mom, well she just has an i_nteresting _personality.

Until next time,

Ciau

DigiChar


	9. Chapter Nine: So, We Meet Again

Title: Will you be mine?

Summery: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I gotta write a disclaimer

Before I get sued!

I don't own any Naruto Characters, so please don't sue me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi smacked her face. She knew her family wasn't normal, but she didn't know it was this strange, she thought as her out-of-character father was still wailing. But, she wondered if she should tell Hinata what she found out about Sasuke.

****

Chapter Nine: So, We Meet Again

: So, We Meet Again 

Sasuke was running down the alleys of Konoha. Little did he know someone he knew took a picture on his camera phone of Sasuke.

"Hahaha, I'll show you Sasuke!" The voice evilly laughed. "Wow, he even got his nails did!" the person chuckled.

------

Sasuke had finally reached home. He went headed straight to his room when-

"Where were you idiot! Oh wait, I know, you went to Hinata's" Itachi said from the couch. He was watching some reality TV show on their big screen TV. He looked at Sasuke when he didn't reply.

"Wait, why are you… I never knew you were a transvestite! And you have your nails done, and you're wearing eye make-up (Is that tinted lip gloss?) I hate to say, but you look hotter than my girlfriends!" Itachi laughed.

"What are you talking about idiot! He said as he went into the washroom to look at himself. As sure as rain, he found out that he _was _wearing make-up! He shrieked like a girl, which made Itachi, who came up behind him laugh harder.

"What have you've been doing?" Itachi laughed trying to contain himself.

"Nothing…" Sasuke replied as he tried to wash it off. "How the hell do I get this crap off!" he screamed as he scrubbed away. "What's up with this nail polish stuff! It has sparkles in it."

"Calm down! We can get through this together!" Itachi said while acting dramatically. That earned him a slap.

"Wow, you slap like a chick too."

"Shut up!" he said as he went into his room. A couple minutes later, Itachi came in with baby oil and nail polish remover.

"Here, one of my lady friends left this." He said as he tossed it to his brother. He was kind of sad that Sasuke had taken off the uniform. He had looked good, not in a weird, wait who is Itachi kidding! In a perverted way!

"So, what happened? You better tell me. I saved your ass with excuses. Then you act all emo on me." Itachi said as he sulked on Sasuke's bed.

"Fine, but don't laugh." Sasuke said as he scrubbed the nail polish away on his nails. He told Itachi the story about getting drunk but not knowing, waking up in Hinata's clothes, the call from Kurenai and getting yelled at from her dad. Of course, Itachi had to laugh. But Sasuke gave him his coldest look ever.

"Ok, so she got you drunk, and you got yelled at for her dad thinking her fantasies were yours! Wow, I wish my life was eventful as yours as a teen." he chuckled.

Sasuke stared in horror. Itachi's life wasn't eventful? He had a flashback of himself reading Itachi's old journal. One page had a story of him going to the red-light district and seeing the well respected principal of his school there. They ended up partying together. And another page said how he saw the meekest female teacher stripping at a strip club. He ended up having a fling with her…No wonder his marks were so high.

"So, did anything else happen? Like, did you two get _kinky_?" He asked with interest. Sasuke answered with a smack to Itachi's head.

--------------

"How long do we have to stay in this office!" Hanabi whined as she swung her legs back and forth in the chair.

"Hanabi, you're going to mess up your kimono!" Hinata scolded. They both dressed up for the event. They were both wearing similar kimonos. Hanabi's was of the sunset, with a purple and pinkish tinted sky with a warm orange sun. Hinata's was of the sunrise with a fading starry night. It had a moon that seemed to glow.

"Well, he still is busy with that case. But, remember he said he'll be back in an hour or two." Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers. They were at the detective wing of the police station. Hanabi started to get antsy. She really wanted to tell Hinata what she knew. It was her right as a sister, but she really didn't want her sister and Sasuke to get together. Which would happen because Hinata thought that the corny love notes he sent were so cute?

She found out who wrote it, by one of the old notes slipping out of Hinata's jacket as she was being her nosy self. She then headed to the table as she heard Sasuke and Hinata talking very slurred as she saw a paper with foreign writing on it. It had to be Sasuke's because she did know how Hinata wrote. She then 'borrowed' and said she was going to Konohamaru's house to do some further investigation. They then studied the note and noticed that some of the writing was smudged from the right side. Like the person who wrote it was left handed. The writing was also similar on the paper she found. But, what also caught her attention was that Sasuke took his glass of whatever that alcohol was, with his left hand. Coincidence? She thought not. Plus that stupid Sasuke looked at his sister as if he wanted to be something more. That irked her.

"I'm going to explore." Hanabi said as she got up.

"But, we're supposed to wait here." Hinata told her.

"What father doesn't know won't hurt him. Right Hinata?" She said with a wink.

"I-I don't know what you are implying…" Hinata answered with shifty eyes. She could have sworn Hanabi slept over at Konohamaru's house? Wait, wasn't that a bit improper for her to approve? But then again, they are still kids.

"I think you do." Hanabi said as she walked away slowly. "You can come too if you want." So, Hinata scurried after her, as fast as a girl in a kimono can!

-------------

"Hey, what's this room!" Hanabi said as the sleek wooden door opened and smacked her down. She toppled over due to her high shoes.

"Hana!" Hinata gasped as she went to aid her sister.

"Who did that!" Hanabi said as she rubbed her forehead. 'Jeez I fell like a tree!" she said as hinata giggled.

"Sorry." the voice said in a familiar voice. They both looked up. It was Itachi! He was dressed in a suit as usual, and following behind him was Sasuke. He was also dressed in business casual clothing. Was there encounter another coincidence?

"Why did I have to come to meet your girlfriend?" Sasuke mumbled. Itachi had forced him to accompany him to the Police Station to meet one of his many girlfriends. She was working in Forensics. That was when he noticed that Itachi and Hinata were helping up Hanabi.

"Sasuke, how rude of you not to greet these young ladies." Itachi scolded.

"Hello Hanabi and Hinata." He said with a blush. Hinata looked really cute in her kimono_. It really suits her and flatters her figure_ he thought as he realised that Itachi's ways must have been rubbing off on him.

"Hi Sasuke." Hinata said as she poked Hanabi to great him too, but she never ignored it and started talking to Itachi about something an interesting topic. It was so interesting that this authoress's dull mind can't comprehend it.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sasuke boldly asked. He already knew the answer. Her dad worked here, but he just wanted a reason to talk to her.

"My father works here…" Hinata answered shyly. She wondered if he still remembered that she accidentally got him drunk, and then stole his clothes.

That's when Sasuke realised that her father working there means that he could be lurking around any corner! It finally sunk into his head!

"We are going to visit mother's grave today." She said with a slight smile.

---------

"Why does he like her?" Hanabi asked Itachi. She confessed that she knew it was Sasuke who wrote the notes.

"He thinks she's cute, but why are you so against it?"

"I suppose I'm just jealous. He's going to take her away from me…He deserved that make over I have him." she said as she giggled evilly.

"He looked like a model. The way his hair had that wild look and how his eyes had that smoky effect to them. But, what kind of hold did you put to that stuff! It was industrial strength. You should have seen him try to get it all off."

"I feel a bit guilty… but I had to stifle a giggle when I saw him! He still has a bit of eyeliner on."

"Yeah, but that makes even more girls drool over him. What's up with girls and their like for guys wearing eyeliner?" Itachi said with a laugh. "It was hilarious watching him bat away the middle aged women here."

Hanabi laughed then sighed. She had just remembered that her sister was one of those girls.

"Hanabi, I suppose you should just let him confess his undying love for her, but there is no need to be jealous. Just ask yourself if it would make your sister happy."

"Yeah, I guess. She deserves to have a valentine. I should encourage her to give him chocolates!"

-----------------------

Hinata noticed her watch. It was one-two hours later! She hurried away. Then, that's when her dad showed up.

"So, we meet again Sasuke."

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Happy one day belated one month until my birthday anniversary to me!

I got the smudging ness from that show with those punk kids who are detectives that comes on Family/Disney channel.

Anyways, I keep putting cliff hanger after cliff hanger. I hope you all don't hate me (how can any hate such a sweet and innocent girl like me?)

July 2nd,

DigiChar


	10. Chapter Ten: Bonding

Title: Will you be mine?

Summery: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I gotta write a disclaimer

Before I get sued!

I own, I mean _don't_ own any Naruto characters or the songs that I use. If I did, I'm sure I'd be filthy rich and my house would be a bishonen harem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata noticed her watch. It was one-two hours later! She hurried away. Then, that's when her dad showed up.

"So, we meet again Sasuke."

****

Chapter Ten: Bonding

"What are you doing here?" Hiashi asked rather coldly. He thought he already got rid of this boy! After playing his kinky games with his eldest daughter. He'd skin him alive!

'The drama begins!' Hanabi thought while grinning at Hinata. She noticed that Hinata had a look of horror on her face. She felt a bit of sympathy for her.

"How are you Hyuuga-san?" Itachi had interrupted as Hanabi and him walked towards them. He noticed the look that Hiashi was giving his little bro, the look of an angry father. Not that he cared… but Sasuke did deserve it. Especially since he didn't know how to stay hidden in a girl's house. Now, back in his day guys known how to stay hidden, as if they were shinobi!

"Oh, if it isn't Uchiha-san! Say, I hope you aren't flirting with the workers here!" Hiashi laughed. He remembered this certain Uchiha. They had gone drinking together after he searched a crime scene. It happened to be at Uchiha's company.

"I can't help being born with good looks." Itachi said slyly.

'Why is my brother such an idiot! Wait, is Hyuuga-san actually acting friendly with Itachi! What is the world coming too!' Sasuke thought as he looked over towards Hinata. She looked surprised too.

Itachi and Hiashi looked at the teens faces. They saw that Hinata and Sasuke looked perplexed, while Hanabi… Well, Hanabi was in her own little world. She was currently bobbing her head.

"Ah yes, Itachi and I go way back." Hiashi explained to the kids.

"Yeah, way back to a few weeks. We're drinking buddies" Itachi and Hiashi giggled. Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other then their guardians giggling. They each imagined their guardians drinking together and that caused a look of horror on their faces.

"Sorry to burst your bubble dad, but weren't we supposed to go visit mom?" Hanabi asked as if she didn't just hear what they said. She was currently looking at her nails. They were purple and turquoise.

"Ah yes, I suppose we should be leaving now." Hiashi answered.

"Before you go, I've heard about the little incident at your house…" Itachi started.

'That was embarrassing…' Hinata thought as she blushed. She remembered waking up in Sasuke's clothes.

While, Sasuke was mentally beating up his brother. Not that he could in real life though. All he could do in real life was glare at Itachi.

"Ah yes. That situation…" Hiashi said as he glared at Sasuke… again.

"Well, I thought that maybe I should get my brother to show you his good graces. How about if we all go to karaoke later?" Itachi asked.

'Must kill Itachi later!' Sasuke thought. He had the nerve to decide that they all should do karaoke? Sasuke didn't even like karaoke. It was just a thing to put people on the spot to make complete fools of themselves.

"Yay! Hina! You love karaoke!" Hanabi said as Hinata blushed.

'Did I say I don't like karaoke?' Sasuke thought as he smirked. He started to imagine Hinata on the stage and singing in the most heavenly voice, until he felt a smack against his head.

"Ow, Ita-" he started until he realised that it was Hanabi glaring at him.

"I saw that look on your face buster!" Hanabi said as Hinata scolded her.

So, Hiashi and Itachi planned out that they'd meet at that new karaoke place at around 7 o'clock that night. Hanabi was on cloud nine when they talked about the great food there. Both families departed.

-----------------------------

It was a wonderful sunny day, as the Hyuuga's drove to the cemetery. Hinata looked out the window and saw the frost of February on the fields. She eventually was lulled to sleep by the moving of the car.

----------------------------------

"Itachi, why are you so… retarded?" Sasuke asked his brother as they walked out of the building.

"Why Sasuke! What an awful thing to call your brother!" Itachi answered. "That's like asking how could _you _be a Uchiha!" Sasuke looked at his brother questionable. Well, he was a Uchiha because his mom and dad… you know.

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke asked as he entered the Hummer. Itachi now was driving his new silver 2007 H3 hummer. Itachi was so well known that he got the Hummer even before they released it in the stores. Sasuke had thought that it was kind of idiotic of Itachi to buy an Hummer. Why couldn't he just buy another unneeded car? But, Itachi's reason was that 'the ladies love Hummers.'

"Well, a real Uchiha wouldn't get caught at a girl's house _and_ would have already told her that he liked her. So, you dear brother must be adopted." Itachi said as he went out of the parking garage.

"And, you are an idiot, so you must be adopted too." Sasuke said. Yeah, he knew that it wasn't even a good comeback.

"If I'm such an idiot, then why was my average 92 throughout school?" he asked Sasuke.

"Well, mine is an 93." Sasuke added.

"At least I can drive, unlike some people" Itachi said as his brother went red in the face.

"What are you talking about! I can drive."

"You got your license taken away sucker! By me nonetheless!"

They continued to bicker. The authoress says that they should really shut up about their high averages and driving, or else she's going to have to beat them with a bamboo stick for her jealousy.

---------------------------------------

"We're here Hinata!" Hanabi, and surprisingly Hiashi squealed. Hinata woke up from her nap. They were finally at the cemetery.

They walked a bit through the cemetery until they stopped in front of an iron gate. This was the gate to the Hyuuga section of the cemetery. Hiashi took out a key, and opened the creaking doors. It was a really nice section of the cemetery. There was a fountain in the middle of an angel. They walked up to Hyuuga Haruko's glossy tombstone.

"Hello Haru-chan" Hiashi started.

-----------------------------

Sasuke and Itachi entered the karaoke establishment. It was really sleek and modern. They even had some of that pointless artwork. They went to a room, and got some appetizers. As Itachi was about to grab the salsa chip from Sasuke's hand, when the door slide open. There were three Hyuugas and they were all red eyed. They greeted the Uchihas and sat down.

"So…" Itachi started. He could see that they (the Hyuugas) all cried their little eyes out earlier. "Here Sasuke, you're up!" Itachi continued as he gave his brother the mic. As Sasuke was about to protest, Itachi gave him a unpleasant look. It was the infamous Uchiha glare. It was perfected! If it wasn't being glared towards Sasuke, he may have taken down some notes.

"Ok, before my dear brother starts, the songs will be random. When you're up, you have to sing or else do a dare." Itachi said with a glint in his eyes as he pressed the randomising button.

Hiashi leaned over and whispered to his daughters. "If you know what's best for you…just sing…for the good of the world, _sing_!" he said as he shivered. The two girls looked at him with pale faces and nodded. They really didn't want to know what Itachi would dare.

"Ok! Sasuke you're singing 'Cutie honey'!" Itachi said with a laugh. The Hanabi and Hiashi stifled a laugh. Hinata gave Sasuke a look of sympathy.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked with defiance.

"Would you rather do one of my dares?" Itachi looked with command. An ominous aura surrounded them and there hair started to blow in the wind. The temperature had dropped a few degrees in the room.

"Ok." Sasuke had remembered when he was dared to do something when he was little. He was in the hospital for a week…due to a coma.

As Sasuke sang, Itachi decided that he was probably not going to get him to karaoke in a while.

"Sasuke, do the actions!" he insisted as he glared again. So, of course Sasuke complained. He's rather submissive when it comes to his brother.

"Imadoki ninki no onna no ko_ I'm a popular girl right now  
_Puku tto boin no onna no ko_ Agirl with massive boobs  
_Kocchi wo muite yo hanii_ Look my way, honey  
_Datte nandaka_ But for some reason  
_Datte datte nan da mon_ You're all "But, but"_

Onegai onegai chikayoranaide _Please, please, don't come closer  
_Watashi no ohana ga_ My nose  
_Hikuhiku shichau no_ Is twitching  
_Iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iyaa_ So bad, so bad, so bad, when you look at me it's so baaad!  
_Hanii furasshu!_ Honey flash!"_

Needless to say, at the end of the performance, they were all on the floor laughing, except Hinata. As poor Sasuke nervously put his hand through his hair and blushed. He had to do some really provocative actions for this song.

"You have a nice voice…Sasuke." Hinata said to make him feel better. Well, she really did like his voice.

After a few more songs, and a few drinks, they decided to take a break.

Hiashi had sung _Here Comes The Rain Again _which reminded him of his dearest Haruko. It was their song!

"Well, she was so hott!" the Hyuuga started, rather slurred. He took another swing at the bottle of wine. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Itachi. Haruko was a young woman in an elegant kimono. Then, showed another picture with the couple clad in their 80s clothing. As much as I hate to say, Hiashi had a mullet, while Haruko had plastic earrings and a side pony tail.

Itachi laughed. "Yeah, yeah, anything went in the 80s. Anyways, I was much like you Itachi. I was all going out with a couple of the ladies at the same time. Until I met Haruko. After, I talked to her, it was as if I couldn't even see any woman the same way. So, I married her. One day, you'll know what I'm talking about." Hiashi said as he took another swing at the bottle and passed out.

"So, kids, Hina-chan's up next!" Itachi said as if seeing the Hyuuga passed out was normal.

Hanabi poked her father with a stick of pocky. He was out cold. She went into the jacket of his suit and took a couple of yen out of his wallet. Until, Hinata sent an icy glare towards her, then she put it back.

Hinata stood towards the mic. She was forced to sing 'Be my Baby' by the Ronettes.

She was now on the second verse. She couldn't help but look at Sasuke and blush. It was weird that in the last couple of days, they had been through so much. She wished that it was him who had written her the love notes. But, she had thought that it would be highly unlikely.

She sung the song sweetly.

"I**'ll make you happy, baby  
Just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me  
I'll give you three  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you  
Till eternity  
So won't you please**"

Itachi poked Sasuke in his arm and winked. Sasuke blushed. Hinata finished and bowed.

'So…I guess she owes me at least three kisses." Sasuke thought in his perverted teenaged mind.

"Hina! That was so cute!" Hanabi squealed as she jumped on her sisters back awkwardly. She was still wearing her kimono.

"Hanabi calm down. It wasn't that good…" Hinata said quietly.

Itachi looked towards Sasuke. "Your right, it wasn't good. It was great." Sasuke mentally punched himself for his corniness.

Itachi walked over to Hiashi. He took the wine bottle from Hiashi took a swing from the bottle of wine.

"Hanabi, you're up…" he slurred as he passed out.

"Itachi-san!" Hinata said as she walked over to the fallen Uchiha.

"I guess the idiot had one too many drinks…" Sasuke said as he shook his head. Itachi would be heavy to drag out of this place.

"My father's passed out too… Are you calling him an idiot too?" Hanabi asked.

"No… I uh…" Sasuke tried to answer.

"HAHAHA, I'm just pulling your chain!" Hanabi laughed evilly.

"Hana, you shouldn't tease people…" Hinata told her sister.

"AW! But it's so much fun!" She said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Come on, let's grab dad." Hinata said as she walked over to their father.

"You're what! But, you drive _so_ slow!" Hanabi complained as she grabbed her father's arms.

"Well, it's better than nothing…" Hinata replied as she grabbed his legs.

"Hinata…" Sasuke started as he blushed as he swung the heavy Itachi across his shoulders. "I-uh was wondering…"

'Well, spit it out! We haven't got all day!" Hanabi complained. Their father was a bit heavy…

"Can you drive Itachi and I home? You can drive his car."

"WHAT! The Sasuke, of the great Uchiha clan can't drive!" Hanabi laughed hysterically.

"Well, he took my license away." Sasuke answered as he glared at the younger Hyuuga.

"Of course… but may I ask why?" Hinata said as she pressed the button for the door to open.

"Well, I was going to the store one day because Itachi saw a commercial on TV. It was the new chocolate Lucky Charms ™ cereal. Anyways, he threw the house keys at me and locked me out. He told me that he wouldn't let me in until he got his precious cereal. So, I went, and bought it. As I walked out of the store, there was an officer in front of the car. She gave me a ticket for parking in the wheel chair parking. It was so early in the morning that I didn't even know…" The door closed behind him and a moan could be heard as it hit Itachi's head.

"Wow, Itachi's a bit evil… I like…" Hanabi said as she smirked. Itachi basically owned his bro. Sasuke lead the trio to Itachi's vehicle.

"Is that a Hummer!" Hanabi asked as she nearly dropped her father. Only celebrities, rap stars and wannabes used hummers. As we all know, Itachi is on his own level. He's too elite to be put in a grouping.

"WOW!" Hanabi exclaimed as she entered the hummer. "This is so nice!" She exclaimed as she put a seat belt on her father and Itachi.

Hinata paled as she slide into the driver's seat.

"Sasuke… I think you should drive…" She said as she started the vehicle. She was really nervous about driving such a big vehicle. To her, a hummer was almost like a monster truck. Those things could _kill_!

"Itachi would kill me…" Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata. She looked at him with glistening eyes. He felt horrible.

"Ok… this is a standard!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the standard stick. She had never driven a standard car before. Sasuke noticed his loves distress.

"Hinata! Get a hold of yourself!" Hanabi said. She was really annoyed because how hard could it be to drive a standard car! "Sasuke, you handle the standard stick thingy and stop leering. Don't think I didn't see that. Hinata you drive!"

'Jeez! What's wrong with these people!' Hanabi thought as she pressed a random button. 'It must be that thing called loves fault. Aw, but they look so cute driving together…'

----------------------------------------

Hinata continued to slowly drive down the road. A whole bunch of people in cars started to honk and yell at her.

"Get off the road you old woman!"

"Who you calling old you hag!" Hanabi yelled out the window. She just loved being a backseat driver.

"Don't worry Hinata, you're doing fine!" Sasuke tried to encourage her. But, Hanabi being the backseat driver that she is (as previously mentioned), decided that it was time to satisfy her need for speed. She looked over towards Itachi and her father. They were both still KOed. She smirked and chuckled as she took a golf club and…

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I'm finally done summer school! Sorry about the long time it took me to update. But, thanks to your threats, and my realising that people don't like waiting for updates, I did it!

Yeah, I'm not really around guys much (only my bro or his friend) so I'm not too sure how guys ask stuff.

Those lyrics for Cutie honey are so vulgar! When I first saw one translation, it was so clean...

And, I was going to make Itachi buy a BMW 2007 X5 4.8is SAV. I made up the 2007 part, but I thought that a Hummer (I really hate hummers) would have been funnier.

Anyhoo, is it weird for me to be laughing at my own story? And, I think I'm gonna have to get back to the storyline before it gets any weirder…

Ciau,

DigiChar


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Will you be mine?**

**Summery: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**If I owned any Naru chars**

**I'd be livin' it up fools!**

**Ok, I couldn't find anything else to rhyme. Anyways, no I don't own Naruto, and uh this chapter may be mildly disturbing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Who you calling old you hag!" Hanabi yelled out the window. She just loved being a backseat driver.

"Don't worry Hinata, you're doing fine!" Sasuke tried to encourage her. But, Hanabi being the backseat driver that she is (as previously mentioned), decided that it was time to satisfy her need for speed. She looked over towards Itachi and her father. They were both still KOed. She smirked and chuckled as she took a golf club and…

**Chapter Eleven: The trouble with obnoxious sisters…**

…slowly pressed the accelerator. Sasuke and Hinata didn't even notice that the Hummer was going faster and faster.

'150km/h… isn't that a bit fast!' Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata look at the road.

"Hinata… maybe you should slow down a bit."

"I'm not going that fast…" Hinata said as she nearly hit a pedestrian who promptly shook their fists at her.

"Yeah, shut up Sasuke." Hanabi said with a glimmer on her face. Sasuke started to think that Hanabi had something to do with it. She was an evil little girl. He was glad that Hinata wasn't like that.

At first, Hinata was scared of driving such a big car. But, after awhile she started to feel the power! She owned people on the roads now! Nobody could stop her!

"Red light!" Hanabi yelled as Hinata suddenly stopped. Except the stop light of course, but that was an in animate object. They stopped beside a sleek black sports car.

"HAHAHA look at the dude wearing eyeliner! That is so emo!" Hanabi yelled out of the window. "Dude, your mascara matches you're car!" she continued to yell.

The driver beside them started to rev their engine.

Hinata and Sasuke looked in horror when they say who Hanabi was taunting. It was Gaara, the school's sociopath. There were rumours about him. They say that one student messed with him last year, and they never heard from him again. They say that Gaara was unstable. He disappeared last semester. Some say he went to a mental institution for the year. Some say he went to juvie for killing the guy who messed with him.

Hinata went pale. She started to shake nervously. Gaara took drag on his cigarette (don't smoke kids.)

"Who said this was eyeliner…" he started creepily. He took another long drag.

"Tsk, someone should cut down on their cigarettes, because honey I know eyeliner." Hanabi crackled as she snapped her fingers.

"_Somebody needs to shut her up, or we'll all be killed!_" Sasuke thought as the homicidal killer glared at them.

"Hina, weren't you the one who told me that whenever a _guy_ wears make-up he's an okama?" Hanabi asked with a smirk on her face.

Hinata froze. What the heck was Hanabi doing! She never said anything like that.

"Hanabi, shush" Hinata said.

"Oh, so you have a problem with insomniacs?" Gaara said to Hinata.

"No she doesn't Gaara." Sasuke said. Hanabi was just about to say something as Sasuke cover ever her mouth. By then Itachi awakened. He rose as if he were raised from the dead! Like a vampire, a sexy vampire.

"What the hell is up with you damn kids!" he yelled. He was having a terrible headache and their high pitched voices were making his hangover even more of a hell.

"I can't even have my beauty sleep. Can't you people deal with this a quieter way!"

"If you think you're so high and mighty tell us how." Gaara stated rather bluntly.

"You're both in cars! Just race like normal teenagers." He then mumbled something that sounded like damn kids as he fell asleep again. For someone who was all about car safety, he was kind of a hypocrite when he's drunk. Hanabi knocked Sasuke's hand from her mouth.

"EWW, I don't know where the hell you're hands have been!" she squealed as she spat.

"Hanabi, shut up, this is going to be a hell of a ride." Hinata said with a smirk.

Gaara revved up his engine, again.

"Two can play that game Gaara…" Hinata said as she revved up the Hummer.

"Heh, somehow Hinata being evil is hott…" Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Hinata. He thought the smirk on her face made her look dangerous. She looked almost promiscuous and naughty in that traditional kimono. He soon shook those thoughts out of his head. He was going to need a really cold shower when he got home.

"Ready Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked with a wink. She never had been so reckless or flirty in her whole life! Other than the whole getting drunk by accident incident.

Sasuke nearly melted as he saw her wink. It was such a cute wink too. She had this way of batting her eyelashes and--- his thoughts were interrupted by the delinquent.

"See you on the finish line baby." Gaara said as the light turned green. If this wasn't an incident involving Hinata, Sasuke wouldn't have taken this dangerous delinquent on. But, He'd go to hell and back to save his Hinata.

So they were off. They were driving dangerously fast on the streets of Konoha. Luckily there were no people out that late. Only freaks (like the sexy Gaara) and people chauffeuring drunks home (Hinata) were out that late. But, I'm sure the uber hott Shino was somewhere, but that's another story for another day.

"Whee!" Hanabi was giggling. Her plan was a success. She thought it was hilarious how Hinata and Sasuke where scared out of their wits.

A while later, police sirens started.

"Hinata, you weren't going fast enough." Hanabi commented. According to her Fast and the Furious: Tokyo drift knowledge, she needed to go at least over 180km/h (1) for the cops not being able to catch her.

"What should I do!" Hinata flailed. She was all for driving really fast, but did she really want to get into trouble by the law. Then she just realized something.

"! #$ my dad's a detective!" she screeched as Sasuke and Hanabi sweat dropped. She had just realised how bad it would be if she was caught speeding for her father. Wait… HE WAS IN THE CAR WITH HER!

"No!#$" Hanabi said with a giggle. Hinata was never the one to swear, but she took the liberty to follow her example.

"Hanabi don't swear." Hinata said with a grumble. Sasuke thought that Hinata's swearing was cute. It sounded so childlike coming from her mouth. Could he have a Lolita complex?

"What should we do?" Hinata asked nervously. They had long time passed Gaara. He must have saw the cops and slowed down. But no, Hinata had a need for speed and continued.

"Slow down, we can flirt our way out of this." Sasuke suggested. He prayed that the officer would be a woman and fall for all his boyish charms and good looks.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "No, Hinata, I say lose those bastards."

But, Hinata started to slow down. She listened to Sasuke and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hello officer." Hinata said all cutely. The officer was a man with longish black hair, and paler than pale skin. His eyes were almost snake like.

"License and registration please." he stated in a weird voice. He sounded kind of 'neutral', as if he didn't have the voice of a man, or a woman!

"Here you go sugar." Hinata said as she batted her eyelashes at him. Unfortunately, the officer rolled his eyes and went back to his vehicle.

"Hinata, you can't flirt for beans! Come on calling him sugar!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do! If it were a woman Sasuke could get us out of this!"

Hanabi took off her seat belt and tugged at Hinata's kimono. It was now slightly showing her shoulder.

"Hanabi, I look like a ho!" Sasuke looked at her and covered up his nosebleed. She had these nice smooth shoulders and was forced to try to be a bit more seductive by Hanabi.

The officer soon came back.

"Excuse me Miss Hyuuga, but this isn't your vehicle." The officer said.

"It's a friend's." Hinata answered as the officer looked at her as if she were crazy.

"_Tsk, what the hell is wrong with this guy!" _Hanabi thought to herself as she fumed. She just wanted the officer to be a gentleman, let them leave without giving them a ticket, and get on with their lives! This was taking too long!

"Um, actually officer, it's my brother's" Sasuke said as he finally said something.

"Oh really?" the officer said with a glint in his eyes.

"So, you're the Uchiha?"

"Yes officer."

"You look much cuter in person." the officer said as the three teens looked at each other. "Your brother and I go way back." he added with a wink. They then shivered. They really didn't want to know. Well, actually Hanabi did, but no one said that she was sane.

So, it wasn't because Hinata wasn't good looking or possibly a bad flirt, it was because the cop swung the other way.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said much to his dismay as he worked his charm. He ignored the officer's second comment. "I'm not nearly as good looking as you officer…" Sasuke said as he… pouted. Hanabi and Hinata stifled a laugh. Sasuke tried to keep himself from throwing up.

"Nonsense, Uchiha-san. You are much better looking. Anyways, young lady did you know how fast you were travelling?" the officer continued.

"No sir." Hinata said with a twitch in her eye.

"Well, you were driving 50 km past the speeding limit. I'm going to have to give you a ticket." the officer said as he started to write one up.

"I'm sorry officer for my friend's speeding habit. Can you just forget about the ticket?" Sasuke said with a wink. "My brother and her father are well, drunk…" Sasuke explained as he pointed towards the back seat. Hiashi and Itachi were sleeping and blowing spit bubbles in their sleep. They looked so cute!

"OMG! They look so cute!" The officer got all fan girl-erm fan boyish and took a picture of them, and Sasuke on his camera phone.

"This is going on my wall…" He said as he leered at the picture of Sasuke.

"Poor Sasuke!" Hinata thought to herself. This man almost reminded her of Michael Jackson, but you know the Japanese version of him. She started to ask herself if maybe some of the boys of Konoha also put his picture on their walls. Not that she had his picture on her wall…

"Ok, Ifine 'll let you kids go. Don't drive too fast" the officer said as he leered at the picture some more.

Hinata started up the Hummer again, as the officer stepped aside.

"Thank you officer ♥" Sasuke said.

Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it? 

"Yes, thank you." Hinata said. "That was so cute! Sasuke added a ♥" Hinata thought.

Hanabi just had a huge grin on her face in the back. "Did he just ♥?"

"By the way, my name is Orochimaru" the officer yelled. "Tell your guardians I say Hi!"

Then they were off.

"Thank you so much Sasuke!" Hinata said as she stopped at the stop light and hugged him.

"It was nothing…"he said sheepishly. Even if he had to flirt with a pedophile, it was all worth it for Hinata!

"Sasuke, how do you feel about meeting the love of your life?" Hanabi said as she laughed.

Sasuke blushed.

"I wasn't talking about Hinata idiot, but your new friend that you can join at the Neverland Ranch."

"Hanabi, you should be thankful we had Sasuke here!" Hinata lectured as she pulled into the Uchiha driveway. She wrote off Hanabi's comment as teasing. A guy like Sasuke could never like a girl like her. He was only acting kind of weird because of all the stuff that happened in the past few days.

"I am thankful that I'm not a straight guy with an ugly man after me. But, Sasuke, what if he had been good-looking? Just what would you have done!"

Sasuke dragged Itachi out of the vehicle. "Nothing, I only have my eyes on one _woman_. Thanks Hinata" he said as he closed the car door.

"One woman?" Hinata thought to herself. She just assumed it must have been one of the more popular girls of their school.

Hinata stepped out of the car and walked up to Sasuke.

"What do I do with the Hummer?" she asked softly.

"You can borrow it..."

"But, wouldn't Itachi mind?"

"No, this loser has enough cars. See you tomorrow." Sasuke said. His heart was racing fast.

"Ok, bye…" Hinata said as he dragged Itachi into the house.

------------------

Sasuke tossed Itachi on his (Itachi's) bed and went back to his room. As soon as he really got to know Hinata, there hasn't been a normal day yet! Plus, she was driving him to do things, such as flirt with men!

This girl, whom one would think was shy and innocent, was full of surprises.

"_I guess I'll have to tell her soon…_" Sasuke thought as he pulled his blanket over his head and drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

Author's note:

(1)I think it was that much. Or was it 200km? Meh, whatever.

Sorry I took so long for an update. I thought I would have had time, but then stuff happened and yeah. But, today, since I have a fifth period spare (Oh yes) I made sure to update.

Anyhoo, if it sucks, blame my friend because she's all like it's a good chap, write some more. I didn't know what to name it, so yeah…

I'm happy no one knows where I live. I'm probably making a lot of enemies by having cliff hangers.

But, this chapter actually had an 'end' right? RIGHT! Ok, but at least I put ♥ I love that ♥♥♥

**Ciau, **

DigiChar♥


	12. Chapter 12:Those darn Teens

Title: Will you be mine?

Summery: Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it?

Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

If I owned any Naru chars

I wouldn't be livin' in this zoo

If I owned Naruto, I'd be living it up in Japan! So, don't you dare try to sue me! I already have enough issues!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was trying to be a student who didn't stand out. But, then a week before Valentine's Day, an anonymous love poem finds itself in her locker! Will she ever figure out who wrote it? 

Sasuke tossed Itachi on his (Itachi's) bed and went back to his room. As soon as he really got to know Hinata, there hasn't been a normal day yet! Plus, she was driving him to do things, such as flirt with men!

This girl, whom one would think was shy and innocent, was full of surprises.

"_I guess I'll have to tell her soon…_" Sasuke thought as he pulled his blanket over his head and drifted off to sleep.

****

Chapter Twelve: Those darn Teens

"I don't wanna get up" the hung over Hiashi groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Hinata just shook her head. It was well past 7:30, and yet Hiashi was still in bed. He usually got up before the break of dawn; 5:30am.

Hinata put a cup of tea on his bedside table and left the room. She then did the unthinkable; called in sick for her father!

"IS HE ALRIGHT?!" his secretary screeched. Hiashi was known to have only missed one day of work in his life, which was the day that the funeral was held for his dear wife.

"He just has a bit of the flu." Hinata said calmly.

"OH! I told him that he shouldn't have had that shrimp!"

"Shrimp?" Hinata asked. What did shrimp have to do with anything?!

**"**But, it was _cold _shrimp."

"But, it was shrimp." 

"Ok, Haku…bye."

She was about to leave the house, when she realized she was missing something. Someone to be more exact. Where was Hanabi?!

------

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling rather blissful. He got ready for school, and was about to knock on Itachi's door, when he saw a note pasted on the front.

**If you knock on this door,**

**You will die. (HAHDSH)**

**Since I'm so kind, the car keys are on the kitchen table. With your license.**

**NOW GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME… LOSER!**

Then their was a couple of smudges and squiggles on the paper. Itachi probably wrote it while his drunken self went to get a midnight snack.

Sasuke looked at his watch. It was 8:15...He needed to be at school by at least 8:23 to be on time. He grabbed an apple, and left the house. He stepped into the sleek black BMW. As he started to adjust the mirrors, he saw a familiar looking Hummer going down the street. The driver was a bit of a maniac, nearly hitting elementary aged school children, and OMG was that just a squirrel that went flying? Not that he minded about the squirrel. He had seen their true nature on the discovery channel.

Anyways, the driver screeched to a sudden stop halt.

An out of breath Hinata came out of the car. She had been previously running around the house trying to find Hanabi, whom was curled in a ball under her bed.

"Sasuke, I brought back the Hummer." she said with a blush on her face. "_Of course he knows you brought back the Hummer… You drove like an insane person!" _she yelled in her mind.

Hanabi honked to horn and yelled out the window. "Hinata and Sasuke the pervert! Stop flirting! We're going to be late." She really didn't mind being late for school. She just liked to harass people. Plus, this was a great way to get back at her sister for making her get out of her hiding place.

"Uh…let's go?" Sasuke said as he turned off the car and headed towards the hummer.

"Sasuke, you got your license back?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, but shouldn't you have had a designated driver with you?"

Hinata made Hanabi go into the back as she sat in the passenger seat. Sasuke would be the chauffeur today.

"Well, you won't tell anybody, right Sasuke." she said with a wink. Sasuke blushed.

"See, if you just used that kind of flirtation, I bet you could have even seduced Sasuke's lover yesterday." Hanabi said with a giggle.

-------------------------------------

After dropping Hanabi off, they had finally arrived at school. Hinata wasn't surprised that Sasuke was a good driver. Well, he only hit two squirrels, while she hit about ten and that was great in her books. Not the fact that they hit squirrels, but the fact that he hit less than her.

But, they were a bit late, but it was alright because Hinata was there. They sat down at their seats, while the class murmured about them arriving together.

"Class?" Kurenai started. But, of course the class still were gossiping and asking Sasuke and Hinata various questions.

"So, Hinata, how does he look naked?"

"I never would have thought that Hinata would fall for a delinquent like you Sasuke."

"Hey do you think that…" another student started when Kurenai started to yell.

"CLASS SHUT THE HELL UP!" The class became silent like a church mouse? Silent like something that's silent.

"Ok, good. Now, we have a very special presentation!" the class started to opposed.

"I said be quiet!" Kurenai cleared her throat.

"Ok, Sasuke and Hinata, you're up." Kurenai said as she took a seat in the back.

Hinata and Sasuke walked up to the front of the classroom and took out a chart.

"Ok… are project is on…"

-----------------

"…and that's how our kids would look." Sasuke ended.

The class was silent. Half of the class was getting nosebleeds, while the other half was drooling. Some even had a weird nosebleed-drooling combination. It was not a pretty sight. Suddenly, the class had an epiphany. They realized that they probably couldn't get with Hinata or Sasuke. So, they went onto the next best thing.

"I GOT DIBS ON THEIR FIRST BORN!" a student yelled.

"THEIR FIRST CHILD IS MINE!" a girl yelled.

Soon the class became a war zone. The only person who wasn't participating was Naruto. He was under his desk, getting into his normal mischief. He chuckled as he clicked on a certain picture. He then clicked on the 'send' button on his obnoxious orange cell phone.

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------------------

Author's note:

School has been hectic. I'm pretty optimistic for a person whose failing math and their bio mark isn't that good. But, I'm a co-president, and I'm helping to organize many events!

I apologise for the late chapter update. I realized that it was time to update when my friend started to read my poorly written Furuba fics! Now she wants me to update one of those too!

I think I may have unconsciously made Kurenai into an Anko. Maybe I should change her in my mega edit when I'm finished this.

Yeah, and the title is a bit odd, but meh!

Now, what ever happened to Hiashi's car? And what is that Naruto up to now?! Find out next time on Dragon--I mean Uh... Will you be Mine?

Ciau,

DigiChar♥


End file.
